


Home

by eversosweet



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversosweet/pseuds/eversosweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry only had one place he knew he had to go to now. It wasn't actually a place, really. It was more like a person. One person. Someone he made a promise to a few years ago that when the timing was right, he'd come back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The final song was sung on the same stage they started their long journey. Harry had said his goodbyes to everyone that he was used to seeing on a regular basis including his family, friends, band, crew, and most importantly, the three others who he stood alongside for five years. It was bittersweet to put an end to a long chapter in his life, but this break was long overdue and he was looking forward to starting a new chapter.

After hanging out at the after party and promising his mum that he'd come home to visit much more now that he had free time, Harry only had one place he knew he had to go to now. It wasn't actually a place, really. It was more like a person. One person. Someone he made a promise to a few years ago that when the timing was right, he'd come back to her.

Harry was aware of the date. The time difference and the flight time to get from Heathrow to LAX would end up with Harry making it to Los Angeles a day too late. He knew he wouldn't make it on time to catch her on her birthday, but it was better late than never.

The flight was long but the time it took to get to his destination gave Harry just enough time to get a few hours of sleep and figure out what he was going to say and do once he landed. He had so many things he wanted to get off his chest yet he couldn't figure out the perfect way to say it. His mind was racing as he opened up his journal to brainstorm ideas. When his fingers landed on a page that he had written on several months ago, he found the lyrics to a song that ended up on the band's latest album. Suddenly, the wheels in his head started turning.

The plane landed in Los Angeles and his car was already waiting for his arrival at the airport. Harry managed to avoid getting hounded by paparazzi thanks to airport security and within minutes, he was on his way. As he drove through the city, he was glad he was comfortable enough to call it his second home. Los Angeles became so familiar to him that he already knew his way around without really needing directions. Especially the one home that he had driven to countless times.

The moment he drove up to the house, he sat in the car for a few minutes before he noticed the time on the clock. Just a few minutes past two in the morning. A light chuckle escaped from his lips as he thought about how appropriate it was.

Harry nervously tapped on the steering wheel, gaining the courage to do what he was about to do. After taking a few deep breaths, he hopped out of the car and walked towards the house.

.....

Taylor had made the decision to spend her birthday with a simple and quiet night in with a romantic comedy movie marathon, a handful of her best friends, and a few bottles of wine. After a long year spent touring and promoting her album, she couldn't think of a better way to spend her birthday.

They were on their fifth movie,  _Love Actually_ , when Taylor noticed that everyone had already fallen asleep. She sat on her couch quietly watching the movie when her phone started to buzz. When she was able to reach it to read the name on the screen, her eyes widened a bit and her breath hitched in her throat. She was getting a phone call from someone she wasn't expecting.

"Hello? Harry?"

"I know I'm late, but I just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday."

A warm smile came to Taylor's face as she heard the voice on the other end. Thanks to the trending topics on Twitter and her Tumblr dashboard, she was aware how Harry spent her birthday. She really couldn't blame him for wishing her a belated birthday.

"It's okay, I know you were busy."

"Just a bit."

"Thank you. For calling."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you open you front door, please?"

Taylor's eyes darted towards her front door and suddenly her heart was beating faster. She didn't expect him to even call her, let alone actually be at her front door.

"Okay," she replied quietly after the initial shock wore off.

It only took Taylor a few seconds before she found herself standing still on the other side of her front door, nervously holding onto the handle as she turned it all the way and pulled back the door.

But he wasn't there. There was nobody standing in front of her.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Look down."

Taylor looked down at the doormat and found what looked to be a piece of paper. More specifically, a piece of paper folded up into the shape of an airplane.

She picked up the paper airplane, but she was still confused on what was going on.

"Wh-"

"Open it," Harry interrupted her before she could even question him. "Please," he added politely.

Taylor took a deep breath as she held the phone between her head and shoulder so that she could free her hands. She unfolded the paper airplane as fast as she could, eager to read what was inside. There were four words written on the white sheet in Harry's handwriting.

"If I could fly," she read the words out loud.

Taylor recognized the words as the title of one of the songs Harry wrote on the latest album. She had listened to the song only once, out of curiosity. The song put tears in her eyes and she couldn't let herself listen to it again. Truthfully, she just didn't want to get ahead of herself and think that such a beautiful and deeply emotional song was written about her. Harry had given her a warning before the album came out that some of the songs he had written were inspired by her, he just didn't tell her which songs.

The moment Harry appeared from the darkness right in front of her with his phone pressed against his ear and his eyes burning into hers was when she realized what was happening. That was the moment it hit her. That was the moment she knew the song was for her.

"I'd be coming right back home to you," Harry spoke softly into the phone and Taylor could hear him clearly as they stared intently at each other.

Taylor shoved her phone into her back pocket and practically flew towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and they held onto each other as tight as they could for as long as they could. It was all finally clicking and Taylor knew what was happening. He came home to her.

 


End file.
